


Marriage Over Night

by VoicelessWillow



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: A little sad but not really, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, implied night activity cause I can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicelessWillow/pseuds/VoicelessWillow
Summary: Two strangers + alcohol + heart broke + an unexpected cupid = marriage
Relationships: 9934, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Midnight Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I once told someone I wanted to do a married 9934. So here I am! Ta-da!! (*≧▽≦)  
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> I know nothing about alcohol so, the cocktails mentioned are based on my own assumption on their description from internet.  
> And please treat this as an entertainment of an alternative universe which is totally different from real world.

Joochan had been drinking for hours. 

"Hyung, do you know how I felt? How could she be so cruel... Wu~ wu~ wu~" Joochan wailed on the counter. 

The bartender didn't even spare him a glance and just wiping the glasses clean. 

"Why didn't she believe me? Do I look like someone who lie?" 

"Well, if anyone could see that, there's no need for detectives." The bartender said. 

"Wah~~ We been together since forever! I was going to proposed but … but … WUAH~~" 

Joochan was a violinist and pianist. He loves music since he was a kid and had been winning tons of competition. When he graduated he decided to pursue it as a career and now he had been hired to perform in various events. He is a successful man and not to mention a beautiful fiancé. Both Joochan and his fiancé came from a wealthy family, their family know each other and therefor an arranged marriage was made by their parents. Joochan didn't mind the arrange marriage at all, he figured maybe he would fall for her after knowing her and he did. After three years of getting along, Joochan decided to make it official, he even ordered a custom design rings from oversea. He had planned to propose after a performance for the annual classical music event but only to received news a few day before that his fiancé family called off the marriage. 

The bartender could only shook his head, pity the poor guy. 

"Give me a glass of The AMF." Someone new joined the counter and he looks like already half dead without the alcohol. 

The bartender was a bit surprised. In this small town, there are rarely customer that order cocktails by name, they would normally request suggestion for certain taste or mood so he was sure that this new face was someone out of town. 

"That's a really strong drink you order there. Had a bad day?" The bartender asked. 

"…." Donghyun looked at the bartender for a second and nodded. 

"If you want an ear, you are in the right place. The person next to you had been on it for hours." 

Donghyun glanced at the blond hair guy who is sobbing beside. He heard him crying about having a marriage called off and he felt sympathy for him. Because he had just go through a break up yesterday. Thinking about it shattered his barrier of holding his emotion. So Donghyun too cried out , now the bartender had to deal with two heartbroken customers. 

"I can't believe he had cheated behind for years." Donghyun gulped a mouthful of cocktail. The blue liquor burns lightly through his throat along with his heart. 

"I can't believe I'm fxxxing blind for believing him. Should have dump him after the first time!" 

"Well you really should. Cheating is the worst." commented the bartender. 

"Well, at least you didn't broke up on the day you plan to propose." Joochan clung to Donghyun's side. 

"I got cheated for three years!" 

"I was accused of cheating when I was working on stage to entertain old ancient folks!" 

"Well I didn't work day and night just for him to have time to date another person!" 

The two of them started yelling at each other to compete for the having the worst breakup. 

Soon after a few glasses of cocktails, the two of them already couldn't sit straight. They lean on the counter, still pouring out their history but this time they share the same sentiment. 

"See! We are just trying to work here and all we got is 'oh, you always work and never had time for them'. " 

"And next thing you know is 'I'm just lonely, so I seek comfort for someone else but I still love you the most'. Shameless scum!" 

"Somehow in the end we are the ones who get the blame." 

"Agree! I was told 'I love you so much but you never reciprocal it', I swear I must be living in a cave if the world is okay with that. " 

"What a douche-bxx! " 

"She always suspect me having another lover oversea, like what the hell?! I was practicing day and night just for the performance. If I were to cheat the only other being I could cheat with is my violin." 

"I bet she already seeing someone else and just use you as an excuse." 

"I was going to propose next week. I even got us an engagement rings." Joochan took out a purple box and displayed it on the counter. 

It was a set of couple rings. One with design of a violin while another one was a design of treble clef. It was beautiful and with all that details, it shows how much the designer put his effort into it. 

"You know what, give us some Frostbite I think we had enough of bitterness." 

"You seems to know a lot about cocktails." 

"I'm working as a bartender during the night." 

"The afternoon?" 

"A barista." 

"Oh, wow. So you had to deal with drinks all day. Hey, you should made a cocktail now!" 

"With my half-drunk and poor ass, I won't be able to pay for wrecking the bar." 

"Well I could pay for that."   
"Hey! None of you are going to wreck my bar. I'll throw you guys out." The bartender warned them while placing the glasses of cloudy blue drink on the counter. 

"Pfftt! Hahaha!" Donghyun laughed. Joochan thought he heard a wind chime blown by the summer wind. 

"Is it just me or Mr. bartender look hot as fxxx." Donghyun said while eyeing at the wary bartender. 

"Nope. You're not the only one. He is definitely passable as a model." 

Joochan and Donghyun snickers like a high school girls gossiping with each other. The bartender could only sighed. No point talking sense to two drunkards. 

And the two of them giggles non-stop. At this point, they just let the alcohol to do everything for them. 

"Hey, Mr. bartender, are you available? Coz I need another someone to accept my rings." Joochan winked at the bartender while Donghyun already laughing and wheezing by the counter. Tears forming at the corner of his eyes from laughing too much. 

"You know what. Seeing the two of you are on the same boat, why don't you marry each other?" The bartender brushed the propose off. 

"….That's not a bad idea."Joochan thought, well, thanks to alcohol he is not really giving much consideration. 

"What do you say? Marry me?" Joochan turned to Donghyun. 

"Nope! Not happening." Donghyun rejected immediately. 

"Why not?" 

"Cause I want to achieve my dream first."   
"What's your dream?"   
"Open my own coffee house. Then I could be brewing coffee and baking cakes in the afternoon. Even bake extras for my other half or ask him to do taste test for me. At night I would hug a cat or maybe a dog, enjoying a relaxing time in a small apartment right above the shop. It would be great if it's near a beach. Then, we could always take a walk there during sunset. Seeing a sunrise on the first day of the year together." Donghyun's word turned to whispers towards the end. Tears pooling up in his eyes as he thought almost all of dreams were initially involves with his ex. 

Honestly, after working hard for years, he didn't know when is it that he was able to fulfil it but he was confident it would happened one day. He believes his boyfriend would be supportive and willing to wait for him. But those dreams shattered as easy as a fragile hour glass. Sand like memories blown by the wind into emptiness, nowhere to be found. 

"It’s a distant dream." Donghyun chugged down his glass, feeling the chilling drink slides down his throat. The creaminess alcohol taste a tang of sourness, maybe the cream had gotten bad or it just due to the flooding emotion inside him. Should have order something strong. 

"Then do it with me. Let’s achieve your dream together. I'll drink the coffee you brew even though I don’t like coffee, I do taste test for you even if it's some abomination creation. We could get a dog because I am allergic to cats. We could go to the beach whenever we like. I could take pictures of first sunrise with you every year. In spring, we can go fly a kite at an open field. In summer, we could go for a vacation on a beach. In autumn, let's have a picnic with our dog under the maple trees. And in winter we could build snowman to decorate the exterior of our house." Joochan hold Donghyun's hand and turned the other to facing him. 

"Really?" Donghyun asked while looking at Joochan's eyes trying to see if the other was just joking. But there's nothing but sincerity and Donghyun thought he was being serious with him. 

"Yes. Even though I may had to go oversea a lot for performance, but I swear with my violin I would never cheat on you, I would rather break my third leg than doing that. So, will you marry me?" 

"Yes. Yes, I will." 

With that, Joochan pulled Donghyun and connect their lips together. Donghyun could taste the cool sweetness from the drink they had. Maybe the Frostbite cocktail did taste good after all. Joochan being aware that Donghyun was returning the kiss, his heart pounds like a violin playing 12 notes per second. 

While the two was in their own world, the bartender was dumb fouled on how the events unfolded so quickly from getting drown in sadness to marriage proposal. It wasn't his intention to become a matchmaker but it seems things worked out just fine, so far, there's no guarantee what would happen when they both sober tomorrow. 

"Let's get marry now." Joochan exclaimed as soon as they separate apart. He left the stool and pulled Donghyun along. Hand in hand, they ran towards the exit. 

"Hey! Hold on! You are not doing a dine and dash on me!" the bartender yelled. 

"You can have the rings!" 

The engagement rings in the purple box are still sitting on the counter abandoned by its owner. Well, it is from an expensive brand, might be able to sell it for a good amount of cash which was probably over the bill. He gladly take it as a payment for being part-time cupid. 

"Where are we heading to?" Donghyun asked as he was dragged around by the other man from streets to streets, going around aimlessly. 

"The church but before that I want to get us a ring." 

"I don’t thinking any jewelry shop would opened till midnight." And that halted Joochan's steps. Given a few second to process, Joochan agreed. 

"You are right. Let's go to the church then." 

The thought of the church would not opened as well did not came across their mind like the jewelry shop did. Blame that to those supernatural movies where the priest is always up during midnight. Since there's only one church in town and it was consider a tourism spot here, they were able to find it quickly. 

Joochan knocked on the church door rapidly, hoping the priest would hear them. 

"Don't you think pressing the bell would be better?" Donghyun pointed at the bell switch beside. 

"Holy! There's a doorbell for church?" 

"The? Are you stuck in the 15th century?" 

"I don’t know? Shouldn’t churches use the a bell pull or something?" 

Donghyun giggles as he found Joochan funny. Who would think of churches not having an electric doorbell? Is not like they don't have electricity and still uses candles. 

Joochan pressed on the doorbell switch and waited. A moment have passed but they didn't hear any bell sound. 

"HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?" Joochan yelled loudly. The only sound that could be heard in the silence night is his resonance voice. 

A bit deafening but at least it worked. Not long the church door was opened and they were greeted by a not so happy man. 

"Stop screaming! I'm here. You are going to scare away the holy spirits if they is any at all." 

"Well, the doorbell didn’t' work." 

"Ah...forgot to pay the bill." 

"So, what on heaven's sake that brought you two here in an ungodly hour? If you looking for exorcising a demon you in the wrong place, head straight to left, turned right, third block is where you can get yourself an uncertified exorcist. If you are dealing with a ghost, get a tourist map and burn it to the ghost, it will tell them the way to the cemetery." The man said lazily and obviously just woken up from bed. 

"No. We are not here for that. We want you to marry us." 

"Sweet mother of all! Who in the living realm would get marry in this absurd time. Even the zombies would know not to knock on my door at this time." 

Despite the priest grumbling endless, he still agrees and let them in because Joochan would not stop pestering him. The church was dark with only a candle on the podium to lighten up the place, since the electricity got cut off. 

"Mr. Hong Joochan, do you take Kim Donghyun to be wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"Mr. Kim Donghyun , do you take Hong Joochan to be wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"Okay. Now just jump in to exchanging rings, then you can kiss and get out of here." 

"Since, we didn't manage to get a ring. I will use this instead." Joochan took off his necklace. It was a simple silver necklace with a Bass clef as a pendant. Right in the middle of the cleft was a small ruby crystal. Joochan hold up Donghyun's left hand and carefully wind the necklace around the ring finger. 

The two newly-wed husbands faced each other. Joochan finger-comb Donghyun's fringe aside to reveal those crescent eyes glistening with the reflection of the candle. It was the prettiest eyes he ever seen. 

"With this, you are mine." Joochan lean forward to kiss his now husband. It was a soft gentle kiss as if Donghyun is a delicate rose that needs to be handle with care. 

"Said that you are mine." Joochan whispered. 

"I'm yours." Donghyun replied and follow with another kiss. 

"If you leave, I swear I will haunt you in your dream." tears started flowing out of Donghyun's eyes. A mix feeling of happiness and relieves, that he had started to fall for the person he just married and somehow he felt like he could trust this man with his all. 

"Don't worry I'll never let that happen." Joochan pulled Donghyun to his chest, hugging the man tightly, wanting to protect him from all the insecurity. 

The priest could only shook his head. _Kids nowadays._

"Okay now, young lads. Get your certificate and scramble out. Your night may just started but this man here need his beauty sleep." 

The priest handed them their marriage certificate which he signed when the two are drowning in each other's eyes. After the two gotten out of the door, the priest slammed the door loudly and before that they heard him murmured about needing to do a self-marriage service next time. 

The two husbands linked their hands and go for one last kiss before leaving the holy ground. 

* * *

**[Side Notes] You can skipped to next chapter. This is just the author rambling**

I may be wrong coz i never drink cocktails before so I looked it up online only. I wrote it here just to give some readers who never drink or can't drink to get a brief description of it. So use this just to get an imagination for the story in case you want to picture it in your head. 

AMF (Adious, MotherFxxxxx ): a very blueish cocktail 

  * Vodka: taste like spicy, briny water 
  * Gin: distilled spirit with juniper berries + other flavor based on brand(citrus/pine) 
  * White Rum: fruity sweet 
  * Blanco Tequila : more agave flavor 
  * Blue Curacao: blue colored slightly bitter orange-flavored liqueur 
  * Sour Mix: lemon/lime juice + simple syrup 
  * Dash of Lemon Lime Soda 
  * Overall taste: sweet citrus flavor, kinda like iced tea
  * Despite the taste, it is actually one of the **strongest** cocktail, so be careful if your friend try to trick you to drinking it, saying it doesn't taste like strong alcohol at all. You know what? Shove it down to their throat.



Frostbite: a sky blueish cocktail served chilled

  * Tequila: burning sensation + earthy/ bitter flavor? (not so sure) 
  * Blue curacao: blue colored slightly bitter orange-flavored liqueur 
  * Creme de Menthe: sweet minty flavor 
  * **Creme** de Cocoa: a chocolaty flavor liqueur with a bit vanilla 
  * Heavy cream (yes, the cream that we know, hence the thick texture and white in it) 
  * Overall taste: chilled creamy sweet, minty and chocolaty (base on how much in the recipe I guess) 
  * Not as strong as the AMF but similar to martini. So, don't have too much.



At Joochan's marriage proposal there's this-> " _his heart pounds like a violin playing 12 notes per second."_ -> It is said that the violinist Paganini could play 12 notes per second, so I had to put it in somewhere. ♫♪♫♪♪


	2. Starting Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short moment on what happen when the couple woke up the next day.

Joochan groaned in annoyance that the sun decided to shine through the curtains. His head is pounding and his body is sore, he felt like he had ran a marathon yesterday. His eyes are puffed and tired. Joochan wanted to rub this eyes but that's when he realized he can't move his arm. For a second he thought it was sleep paralysis until he noticed a messy lump of brown hair beside him. 

There's someone sleeping beside him and using his arm as a pillow.

_Wait, what?_

Joochan's mind was now wide awake from the shock. He took another good look and study their current situation. There's someone in his bed, it's a man. Wait, it's not his bed but in a bed somewhere he didn't recognized. But judging at the interior, mostly likely they were in a hotel. But that's not important now, there's a more alarming things that needed his attention which is they are both shirtless and sharing the same blanket.

_Good gracious!_ There is so much to process and it's too early for this.

Joochan quickly pbserve his surroundings. He found his clothes on the floor and the other pile of clothes that he do not recognize probably belongs to the other. His gaze then turned to the lamp desk beside the bed. He spotted a key card which is for the hotel room and a piece of paper.

He grabbed the paper and read the huge cursive writing on it. And _HOLY_ , he had not expect to see what he saw. It was a marriage certificate with his name on it along with a name Donghyun. Whatever his drunk ass had done yesterday came back to him. Not only he got himself heartbroken yesterday, he even earn himself a husband from the bar. He even remember dragging the other drunk guy and knock on the church door, pestering the priest to marry them. Not to mention getting to the hotel room and claimed his partner's body. _God! What a wild night!_

Joochan panicked. What should he do? He marriage status changed overnight and along with a stranger he met in a bar. What is his drunk mind thinking? Scratch that, his drunk self probably wasn’t thinking at all. 

Now Joochan find himself in a huge dilemma whether to try to pull his arm out. He felt bad if he accidentally wake the other up but he is fully aware of the skin to skin contact they are having and that is not good for his heart. The fair smooth skin on his and the light breathing against his shoulder. Memories of yesterday night flashed back to him and of all things happened, his mind could only focus on the heated scene. Thinking about it made Joochan h... _HOLD IT RIGHT THERE HONG JOOCHAN! PULL BACK PULL BACK!!_

Joochan quickly dismissed those inappropriate thoughts. Now he really need to wake up and give himself a slap, since when he became someone who thinks of those things.

Joochan observed the man's face, as he didn't really take in the other's features properly thanks to the alcohol. Cute is all he could use to describe the stranger. Unfortunately he couldn't see the other's eyes. Although he was really drunk yesterday but those eyes he saw was imprinted in his mind like those high quality photos taken by a DSLR camera. Those are the prettiest eyes he ever seen. Those black gems contain the whole universe in it with his reflection in it when their eyes meet and made their marriage vows. A starry gaze is what registered in Joochan's drunk mind. Joochan wonder does it still look the same under those pinkish eye lids. Joochan can't help himself but reached out his other hand to the others cheek, fingers gently tugged those fringe behind the ear. Joochan didn't noticed the soft gaze he is giving and the extra cautious in his action as if the other is a durable treasure.

It's seems the man named Donghyun is still in deep slumber. Maybe if he do it slowly he could free himself. He slowly sit up and very gently pull him arm out.

"Em.." 

Joochan frozed. _Uh-oh._

The man frowned and curled up closer to him causing Joochan an internal panick. It didn't take long for the person in his arm to open his eyes and when he does, Joochan stopped breathing. _It's really is a starry gaze._

Those eyelashes flutters to blink away the sleepiness and Joochan inner self screamed for cuteness. Joochan could only prayed that the other won't notice his pounding heart.

The other just look at him blankly as if his brain is not fully awake yet. The silence moment got Joochan worried. Does he not recognize him? Is the other too drunk yesterday to remember everything happened yesterday? If the other really had no collection of yesterday events, Joochan don't know how he should face it. _Wait, then doesn't mean I appeared like a pervert to him now, or worse a rapist?!_

"Um... sorry... you should have wake me up if you want to get up." a soft husky mumbling pulled Joochan's thoughts.

The now awaken man pushed himself up to from Joochan's arm but as soon as he moves, a sudden hiss could be heard, and he fell back.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Joochan was taken by surprise but soon covered with concerns.

But the other did not respond at all but pulled up the blanket to cover his face. Joochan's was left confused but as soon he saw those red ears, realisation hit him and his face heated up.

"Is it painful? Should I take a look? Do you need any meds?" As soon as those words flew out of his mouth, only then Joochan realized what had he said and he mentally gave himself a slap.

_Goodness, Joochan you are a moron! Of course it will be painful! And what's with the should I take a look? Totally sound like a creep! For goodness sake think before you opened your mouth, now he would definitely think I'm a pervert._

_"_ I...I'm fine...I guess?" The other replied. He tries to sit up again but this time much slower. Joochan helped out too by supporting his weight while placing a pillow behind his back so he could lean against the bed wall.

Now that they are both up and sitting next to each other, the atmosphere became a little awkward. Joochan was wondering what should he do in this situation, what do normal people do in this situation? Does their situation even ever happen to any normal people?

"Em...do you perhaps... remember anything last night?" The other person was the one who broke the silence. He looked a bit nervous asking.

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Joochan confirmed. " I assume you remember too?"

"Donghyun nodded in return.

Both of them released their breath that they have been unconsciously holding. Guess they both are aware of yesterday events and now this brings to next question, what are they going to do about it? Joochan already had an answer but he just wasn't sure what the other thinks of. Joochan thought that it is better to talk it out so they have a clear understanding on what will their relationship be.

"So, about yesterday, I know we both are probably not in the right state of mind but I'm definitely sure what I said and did yesterday genuinely what I wanted to. So I'm ready to take full responsibility. But of course if you wish for it to never happen I will respect your decision as well."

The man was surprised, he didn't expect such a speech from Joochan. What's more for Joochan's willingness to take responsibility, normally people would just treat it as an drunken accident that never happen. The man felt his heart skipped a beat once again. Just how many times his heart almost stopped because of the person infront of him since they met.

" Are you sure about it? You don't know me at all. Won't you regret it someday?"

"Never. We may be just met but I think I heard plenty yesterday. I know you are someone kind, who works hard for your dreams, a person who once fall in love, would love with his all. You have a simple dream, a dream where you would one day have your own coffee house, working in the kitchen while baking extra desert for your family. As I said before, I really meant what I said during my proposal, and I swear with my life I will definitely keep it, be it in spring, summer, autumn or winter."

Joochan reached out and hold Donghyun's hands. He noticed on the other's left hand, there's a chain or to be exact **his** necklace circulate around the fourth finger. The jewelry shops were all closed so he wasn't able to get a ring and he left the engagement rings which was supposed to be for his now ex at the bar as payment because his drunk self was in a hurry to get married. So he took off his necklace and used it as a substitute. It was smooth, Joochan felt proud of himself for having such sense despite being in a drunk state. If time could travel, he would go back to yesterday just to give himself a pat on the shoulder and said 'good job'.

"So, Donghyun-nah, I'm willing to take you to be my wedded husband, to live together in marriage. I promise to love you, comfort you, honor and keep you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to you, for as long as we both shall live." Joochan recited their marriage vow from last night.

"So, how about you? Do you want me?" Joochan whispered softly, bringing those hands to his lips and chaste kiss on the pendant, eyes locked on to the other man.

"I...do..." The other barely chocked out those words as tears started to flow out from those mesmerizing orbs. Joochan smiled widely and pulled him to a deep kiss.

[Later noon]

"It's weird. Even though we just met but I feel like we know each other for a long time." Donghyun once again laid beside Joochan. 

" That because it's fate that brought our hearts together."

"Er, I'm pretty sure it's because we sat and drink for hours, complaining every single thing in our life." Donghyun rolled his eyes, too tired to deal with these cheesiness.

"I'm just being romantic here. I'm a poetic person."

"After what you did, I don't think so, Mr Poet."

Donghyun gasped in surprised as Joochan lift him up bridal style.

"It's Hong Joochan. Your husband name is called Joochan." Joochan smirked as he carried the other to the bathroom.

[In the bar]

"Hey, Sungyoon, how is your day?" Daeyeol asked as he entered the bar.

"Er. Weird night." Sungyoon answered as he was cleaning up the bar.

"What is it?"Daeyeol asked curiously.

"I kind of matchmade a couple yesterday. They even proposed to each other."

"Oh! That's a lovely story. " Daeyeol exclaimed as he sat on the stool.

"They ran out of the bar, wanting to get marry and left a pair of engagement rings as payment."

"Right in the middle of the night? The grumpy priest must be annoyed, wait a minute, did you say engagement rings as payment? Don't they need it for the marriage."

"The rings are for one of the ex. One of them was going to propose to someone else, but their family called off the arrange marriage and so it became just a couple pieces of metal." Sungyoon explained.

"Wh-what?!"

"And the other one also got cheated by his ex." 

"So... you mean you matchmade two strangers who don't know each other and both just broke up with their ex." After hearing the full version of the story, Daeyeol don't know what to think of it. What if they woke up and regret everything?

"In my defense, I didn't expect things to actually turned out that way. I was just giving suggestion because one of them started fliting with me. Not my fault if things turned haywire."Sungyoon said while stacking up the chairs on the table as he wiped them.

Daeyeol could only that pray that everything turned out just fine for both strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are looking for something I'm thinking you are looking, I'm sorry cause you won't get what I think you are thinking. I even blushed while writing the Donghyun woke up scene and that's not even?! (/~＼*)  
> (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ( =ﾟω)( =ﾟ)( )(ﾟ= ﾉ )(ωﾟ=ﾉ)(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ This author was almost broken.  
> How do other authors wrote those scene?!
> 
> I'm still thinking about whether to make this longer. Maybe on how they are going to get used to being married, living together etc and also side character cp. I have a slight direction but I don't have a solid story line. But seems like a good enough ending, so maybe not so soon. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading. Don't forget to support our boys for their comeback, vote and stream if you can. Have a nice day. б（＞ε＜）∂

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put the side note here but then I can't put it in bullet form. So I hope its not bothering you guys if i put it there. Although I only drink red wine, but I really enjoy looking up the cocktails coz they are pretty.
> 
> The reason I choose there two cocktails because the colors are pretty. Yep, simple as that. But I bet the real life Donghyun couldn't even take a slip. But since he is a bartender here so (´w｀*).
> 
> I almost turned this into a crack fic when I wrote about the church and the priest. Σ(ﾟДﾟ；
> 
> And sorry on the lack of description on the breakup story. I was going to do a chapter on Donghyun's break up scene but I was annoyed at this character I made up. Like he is an xxxxing jxxx and I don't want to write that person. So I gave up the draft. But maybe if I decided to make this story longer I will slip the background story here and there without having the character show up. Damn, I'm mad at him even though I made him up.(｀Д´)=◯)`ν゜)


End file.
